


Trail of Suds

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Draco and a post-Quidditch shower scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail of Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sordid_humors](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sordid_humors).



> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Harry shucked off his Quidditch gear and peeled off his sweat soaked clothes. He stuffed it all unceremoniously into his locker, slamming the door shut to keep it from tumbling back onto the floor. In a rage, he kicked the nearest bench, then swore at the sharp pain in his big toe.

_”Damn, bloody Malfoy,”_ he huffed, although it was really himself he was angry with. He’d been so busy staring at the other Seeker’s tight arse as they flew that he’d nearly let Malfoy catch the Snitch. If the illusive golden ball hadn’t zipped sharply upward just as Malfoy was stretching forward on his broom, then zoomed back toward Harry, the Gryffindors would have suffered their first loss to the Slytherins under Harry’s watch.

He snatched a fluffy white towel from the cabinet and slung it over his shoulder, then strode starkers toward the showers, confident everyone else had already returned to the castle. He was not prepared for what he saw as he stepped around the corner into the tiled room.

On the far side of the room, Draco Malfoy stood naked under the spray, steam billowing up around him. Even from that distance, Harry could see the muscles tense and ripple across Malfoy’s back as he lathered his blond locks. It was like taking a Bludger squarely to the gut.

He should have made some noise; cleared his throat or even shouted an insult. He should have turned and gone back to the locker room. But instead, Harry stood there, transfixed and suddenly hard as a rock.

_Oh, how he wanted to be the trail of suds gathering at the base of Malfoy’s slender spine, white bubbles dripping down that pert little arse …_

Draco massaged his long fingers through his hair, working the shampoo thoroughly from roots to tips and sending splash after splash of white foamy lather down his back so that it caressed all the places Harry longed to touch. He turned slightly as he stepped back under the spray to rinse his hair, giving Harry a glimpse of an elegant pink cock nestled in a thatch of curls nearly the same colour as that on Draco’s head. Harry almost groaned aloud when Draco squeezed a fresh dollop of shampoo into his palm and began working it into his pubic hair.

Draco backed against the wall and bent his knees slightly to give himself room to work the suds into the hair all around the base of his cock. Harry was suddenly terrified that Draco would stand up and rinse off, and equally terrified that he wouldn’t. It was when Draco moaned that was truly Harry’s undoing.

_"Bloody self-indulgent git,”_ Harry thought as he watched avidly while Draco stroked a lathered hand up the length of his quickly hardening shaft. He bent his knees just slightly more and cupped his bollocks in his other hand, squeezing and rolling them as he began to wank in earnest.

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Draco’s hand wander farther back, rubbing behind his balls before pressing a finger into himself. Harry winced with Draco at the sting, being all too familiar with the burn that comes from using shampoo for lube. But the sting was soon forgotten by Harry and Draco alike as Draco’s hand began to move, clearly pushing that finger inward, then pulling it out slowly as the hand surrounding his erection picked up speed.

Harry could see the muscles in Draco’s thighs tensing and knew that his release was not long off. He knew he should go before he was seen, but he couldn’t leave. These few minutes would fuel Harry’s fantasies for the next hundred years.

Draco began to swear as the tension built, then he bit down hard on his bottom lip, stifling a groan that almost sounded like _'Potter'_ as ropes of thick white semen erupted from his swollen shaft and landed with a splat on the floor before swirling away down the drain.

Harry was stunned at the force of his own orgasm as it was ripped from his untouched prick upon hearing his name on Draco’s lips and from the visual stimulation of watching Draco come. His mouth hung open on a silent scream, which turned quickly to a mortified and audible squeak at the sound of the other boy’s voice.

“If I can do that to you without touching you,” he drawled, “just imagine what I can do with my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
